Björk
Björk, właśc. Björk Guðmundsdóttir (ur. 21.11.1965 w Rejkiawiku) - islandzka piosenkarka, autorka tekstów, kompozytorka, w tym muzyki filmowej, aktorka, producent muzyczny. Początki kariery Björk rozpoczęła swoją karierę muzyczną w wieku 11 lat. Wówczas to zaczęła naukę gry na fortepianie w szkole muzycznej. Jedna z jej nauczycielek przesłała nagranie piosenki I Love to Love Tiny Charles islandzkiej stacji radiowej Radio One. Piosenka została wyemitowana na antenie w całym kraju. Wkrótce z młodą piosenkarką skontaktował się przedstawiciel wytwórni Fálkinn z propozycją wydania płyty. Z pomocą swojego ojczyma, który grał na gitarze, nagrała w 1977 swój pierwszy album pod prostym tytułem Björk. Płyta, która zawierała kilka islandzkich piosenek dla dzieci, a także autorską wersję przeboju zespołu The Beatles Fool on the Hill, stała się bardzo popularna w Islandii. Na nastoletnią Björk wielki wpływ miała muzyka punkowa. W wieku 14 lat założyła swoją własną dziewczęcą grupę pod nazwą Spit and Snot. Kolejnym epizodem jej muzycznej kariery była grupa Exodus spod znaku jazz fusion. W 1980 skończyła szkołę muzyczną i rok później wraz z basistą Exodusu Jakobem Magnússonem założyła nowy zespół Tappi Tíkarrass (co znaczy po islandzku „zakorkuj suce dupę”). W tym samym roku wydali swój pierwszy singel Bítið Fast Í Vítið, a dwa lata później album Miranda. Później Björk podjęła współpracę z muzykami z dwóch zespołów Purrkur Pillnikk i Þeyr, z którymi założyła wkrótce nową grupę KUKL (co znaczy po islandzku „czary”). Krótkotrwały eksperyment okazał się sukcesem i muzycy postanowili kontynuować współpracę, rozwijając swój styl podobny do muzyki gothic rock. W tym czasie można powiedzieć, że ukształtował się charakterystyczny dla piosenkarki styl śpiewania. KUKL występowało na Islandii z angielskim zespołem Crass, później również w Wielkiej Brytanii, gdzie pojawił się na scenie z zespołem Flux of Pink Indians. Zespół wydał też dwie płyty: The Eye w 1984 i Holidays in Europe w 1986. Latem 1986 roku kilku członków KUKL postanowiło założyć nowy zespół Sykurmolarnir (isl. „kostki cukru”), znany bardziej pod angielską nazwą The Sugarcubes. W 1984 r. Björk wydała tomik poezji pod tytułem Björk o świętych (Um Úrnat Frá Björk). Powstało tylko 100 egzemplarzy, a każdy został ręcznie zilustrowany przez artystkę. Popularność Pierwszy singel The Sugarcubes Ammæli (nagrali także wersję angielską Birthday), stał się hitem w Wielkiej Brytanii. Zyskał także pewne uznanie w USA. Wkrótce pojawiły się oferty wytwórni, z których artyści wybrali firmę One Little Indian. W 1988 nagrali w niej swój pierwszy album Life’s Too Good, który zdobył międzynarodowy rozgłos. Sugarcubes byli pierwszym islandzkim zespołem rockowym, który zdobył taką sławę. W międzyczasie Björk wzięła udział w kilku innych projektach, m.in. z bebopową grupą Trio Guðmundar Ingólfssonar wydała w Islandii nagranie Gling-Gló, które zawiera głównie islandzkie standardy jazzowe; udzielała się także na płycie housowego zespołu 808 State. W zespole narastały napięcia, zwłaszcza między Björk a Einarem Örnem, aż wreszcie w 1992 doszło do rozwiązania grupy. Kariera solowa Artystka przeprowadziła się do Londynu i postanowiła rozpocząć karierę solową. Rozpoczęła udaną współpracę z producentem Nellee Hooperem, który pracował wcześniej m.in. z Massive Attack. Owocem tej współpracy był jej pierwszy przebój jako artystki solowej Human Behaviour. W czerwcu 1993 pojawił się też jej pierwszy solowy album Debut. Płyta, która była, jak mówiła sama artystka, sumą jej muzycznych zainteresowań, zdobyła uznanie wśród krytyków i publiczności (w Stanach Zjednoczonych otrzymała status złotej płyty). Rok później Björk powróciła do studia nagraniowego, by wraz z Nellee Hooperem, Trickym, Grahamem Masseyem oraz producentem muzyki elektronicznej Howie B pracować nad nowym albumem, który miał być swoistą kontynuacją poprzedniej płyty. Nowy album, Post, zawierał utwory inspirowane osobistymi przeżyciami artystki, opisywał problemy związków, miłości, niekiedy w dość agresywny sposób. Płyta ukazała się w czerwcu 1995, dotarła do drugiego miejsca na liście przebojów w Wielkiej Brytanii i zdobyła status złotej płyty w USA. W styczniu 1997 pojawiła się płyta Telegram, która zawierała remiksy przebojów z Post. W międzyczasie piosenkarka wystąpiła w MTV Unplugged oraz napisała piosenkę dla Madonny. Pobyt w Londynie wiąże się z przykrym wydarzeniem, które spowodowało, że artystka opuściła to miasto. Jeden z fanów wysłał jej paczkę, w której znajdowała się bomba. Kamerą video nagrał przygotowania; później popełnił samobójstwo. Pakunek zdołała przechwycić policja. Wstrząśnięta piosenkarka zamieszkała na południu Hiszpanii. W 1997 ukazał się także jej autorski album Homogenic, który zawierał muzykę elektroniczną w „wulkanicznym” stylu, jak i orkiestrę kameralną (smyczki). Płyta ta to eksperymentalna próba opisania krajobrazu Islandii. Przy produkcji albumu z Björk współpracowali producenci Mark Bell, Guy Sisgsworth i ponownie Howie B. Powstał także szereg remiksów. Björk była w ciągu swojej kariery wielokrotnie nagradzana różnymi nagrodami muzycznymi, m.in. liczne Brit Awards, MTV Music Award i inne. Otrzymała 12 nominacji Grammy. W zestawieniu 100 najlepszych wokalistów wszech czasów sporządzonym przez magazyn Rolling Stone zajęła 60 miejsce. Życie rodzinne Imię „Björk” to po islandzku „brzoza”, zaś tradycyjne islandzkie nazwisko patronimiczne, oznacza „córka Guðmundura”. Jej ojciec, Guðmundur Gunnarson, był znanym działaczem związkowym. Matka, Hildur Rúna Hauksdóttir, opuściła go, gdy mała Björk miała zaledwie rok, by zamieszkać w komunie hippisowskiej. Kilka lat później związała się z pewnym muzykiem bluesowym. Ojczym wywarł duży wpływ na edukację muzyczną pasierbicy. Björk ma dwoje dzieci, syna Sindriego i córkę Isadorę. Obecnie mieszka w Nowym Jorku. Nagrody i odznaczenia 18 sierpnia 2001 Björk otrzymała tytuł Kawalera Orderu Zasług. Order ten odebrała z rąk Ministra Edukacji Jacka Langa oraz Ministra Kultury Catherine Tesca, którzy wręczyli go w imieniu rządu francuskiego. Udział w World Songs Contest Kategoria:Wokalistki Kategoria:Islandzkie wokalistki Kategoria:Islandia Kategoria:1. World Songs Contest Kategoria:Europa Kategoria:4. World Songs Contest Kategoria:Dania